


Well Kept Secrets

by Queen_Nymeria



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Nymeria/pseuds/Queen_Nymeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hero of Ferelden knew that nothing could ever come between her and Leliana. But there might be a few things coming between her and Divine Victoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Kept Secrets

A light breeze wove its way through the streets of Val Royeaux, pulling the branches of a few trees to a gentle sway and causing a few noble women's gowns to ruffle slightly in the process. The summer sun beat down tirelessly and forced most of the city's inhabitants to seek refuge inside of their homes. Even the most dutiful players of the Game didn't want to be caught dead looking flushed or less then perfect in the new season's fashions. But of course some still needed to partake in the posturing and a small handful nobles still tarried outside in order to shop and continue their daily routine as if the weather did not phase them in the slightest. If anything, the ones who ventured outside were going on as if they were valiant heroes sacrificing everything to brave the heat and everyone else was simply craven. 

The high pitched trills of vendors peddling their wares still could be heard at their usual volume, even considering the lack of customers in Belle Marché. Those men and women stopped for nothing and no one in order to continue their work, and they truly were the ones who were sacrificing everything to brave the heat. And amidst the few throngs of nobles and vendors, Lyna Mahariel found herself trying to get accustomed to her surroundings.

She wiped at the back of her neck a few times in what looked like an attempt to remove the beads of sweat that were accumulating, but in actuality it was more of a nervous habit for her. As much as she told herself she was enjoying her time in the market, there was the creeping feeling of discomfort at her first unaccompanied trip into the human city of Val Royeaux. The sights and sounds were unfamiliar and extremely disconcerting, since she drew most of her experience with human cities from her time in Ferelden. It had taken her ages to get accustomed to the hustle and bustle of Denerim, but she had at least been told stories and other tales from her clansmen beforehand. In comparison to what she knew of the cities in Ferelden, Val Royeaux seemed like another world completely. But despite the beauty that was found in the architecture, subtle splashes of flora, and charming scenery, it was the opulent inhabitants of Val Royeaux that truly made Lyna's head spin.

The warden had been within the city walls for only a few short hours and already she had witnessed firsthand; three duels, two melodramatic men faint not of heat stroke but of their own accord, and an assassination attempt on a minor noblewoman. When the latter occurred Lyna almost wanted to ask if the woman was alright, but now that she thought about it, the noble seemed perfectly fine. She looked more displeased at the fact that the bard didn't even have the finesse to kill her properly instead of being shaken at a near death experience.

Lyna then laughed to herself as she couldn't wait to recount all of her little adventures in the market to Leliana that evening. Well, there were probably many other things that they needed to talk about first, but that was no matter to her. She was just excited to see her dearest after so many years apart. It had saddened her beyond measure to have written correspondence solely become their way of communication, as she felt that mere words could never truly express all of her thoughts. But she cherished every letter she received from Leliana regardless, glad to have the tidbits of information keeping her updated on the current state of the world. 

All the extensive traveling had kept the warden from staying informed on everything from the most trivial to the most pertinent. By the time Lyna even got word that Leliana was to be considered for Divine, it had turned out that she had already been chosen by the Chantry. Realizing that she was missing all sorts of important moments, Lyna decided that she needed to return. While she certainly knew that she would have to return to the fray eventually, Lyna needed to see Leliana like she needed air to breath.  

The sudden lack of people in Belle Marché tore Lyna away from her thoughts as she finally realized that the sun had started to disappear behind the horizon. Dusk was quickly prompting people to retreat back into their homes. She glanced at the letter in her hands and unfolded it again as she started to leave the market. It was obvious from the rather thick crease lines that she knew every word, but Lyna couldn't help but re-read the latest letter she had received. It was filled with it's usual warmth and love, even more so since Leliana had been told in a previous letter that she was returning, but it had a rather strange post script. Her darling had included specific instructions on when she was to come to the Grand Cathedral and it was the only thing that kept Lyna from being completely ecstatic about their reunion. There just had to be a reason that Leliana would request that she come so late in the evening, but the fact that she didn't say outright was a bit curious.

But she quickly pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she continued to walk through the quiet city, glancing up every now and again to check streets names as she made a valiant attempt not to get lost. Now that evening was gently wrapping around the city, all the earlier feelings of discomfort started to slip away as there were no longer people staring at the tips of her ears. No one to treat her with disdain over her heritage. Lyna let out a sigh of relief as the tall spires of the Grand Cathedral finally came into view, proving that she had not in fact would up on the other side of the Val Royeaux.

As instructed in the letter, she found herself at the western entrance and pulled on the knocker once, startling herself as she didn't realize how loud the sound would be. Lyna composed herself quickly as hardly a moment had passed before the ornate doors were swiftly open and she was face to face with a man bereft of emotions and dressed in traditional Andrastian robes. From his knit brows and slight scowl, it appeared as if he was the type of man who wouldn't know what happiness was if a basket full of baby hallas hit him in the face.

Before Lyna even had time to introduce herself or engage in polite pleasantries, the man gestured with a sharp movement of his hand for her to follow behind him. The rustle of his robes overpowered the sound of their combined footsteps as he moved with a determined pace, gaze kept forward as he showed no indication that he was interested in conversation. Lyna caught quick glimpses of a chiseled busts of Andraste and brightly colored stained glass, but she had no time to take in her surroundings for fear of being left behind by the stoic brother. Suddenly, without warning, he stopped walking and Lyna had to try her hardest not to run into him as he turned back around to face her.

"You shall wait here as I inform Her Holiness of your presence within the cathedral," he said in a rather gruff voice as he opened the doors to what looked like a small library. Lyna slowly walked into the room and was enveloped in a serene quiet as his footsteps faded away. She made an attempt to keep herself entertained by perusing the shelves that lined the opposite wall, but the thought of being so close to seeing her love again was causing her to be a tad distracted.

The was no audible sound of falling footsteps approaching or gentle movement of cloth, but the warden instantly knew that her darling had arrived. As she turned away from the ornate bookshelves, it felt as if time itself had stopped. Indescribable emotions welled up within Lyna as she laid her gaze upon the visage of dearest, not believing that she was actually there. She was afraid that if she blinked or looked away for even a moment, the other woman's presence would disappear ever so quickly like a mirage in a desert.

"Leliana." she breathed lightly, tasting her lover's name on her tongue as if it was the first time they were meeting all over again. Not another second passed before the two were wrapped in each others arms, gripping each other tightly. The silken material of her robes was soft against her cheeks, and the warden couldn't help but let out a content sigh as the other woman's hand came up to entangle itself in her hair. Lyna finally pulled back slightly so that they could looked upon each other, both laughing lightly as they now were blinking back tears.

"Oh my dearest love, don't you start. I know I will not be able to stop the tears once I see them fall from your eyes first," Leliana said softly as she dabbed at the corner of her eyes. 

Lyna smiled as she wiped her own eyes, knowing full well that this was where she needed to be. Even with all the letters they sent one another, actual closeness to her love surmounted every bit of parchment she could have ever sent.

 

* * *

 

As they laid intertwined Lyna realized that it was still a bit early, as even the song birds had not started their morning tunes. She turned her head slightly as she let her gaze wander the sleeping form of her love beside her. A wave of calm washed over her as she listened to her steady breathing. Lyna then let her hands trail along Leliana's bare contours, making them twirl and dance along the other woman's skin. She ducked her head lower and let her lips brush Leliana's neck, hands now running along the underside of her breasts. She continued in this fashion until she saw Leliana's eyes open slowly.

"Once upon a time it was you who would wake before me," Lyna murmured as she slowly laid a few kisses on Leliana's shoulder, watching a smile creep up on her face. "And you would tell me that my dreaming eyes were like fluttering butterflies." 

Leliana laughed at this comment as they both remembered the first morning that they had spent together in each others arms. The moment seemed so long ago, such a far flung memory. It had been at least ten years since that peaceful time in the tent, and that fact astounded Lyna every time she thought about how long they had been together. 

"As much as I do enjoy carrying out my duties as Divine, I admit that they leave me rather exhausted," Leliana replied with a light sigh, a slight crease working it's way between her brows as she did so. "That is probably why I sleep so heavily these days."

Lyna then nodded as her love's words rang true. Despite her initial lack of knowledge pertaining to Andrastianism, over the years the warden had come to understand some of the religious practices. And many of the most involved religious practices took place in the Grand Cathedral. She could hardly believe that the chant in Orlais was sung in full, a ordeal that took around two weeks to complete. With that in mind, it was a small wonder that Leliana was feeling exhausted.

"Don't you worry love, now that I'm here I'll make sure to liven up the Cathedral for you," Lyna said with a grin as she nudged Leliana in the side. She expected the other woman to at least give her a laugh, but was surprised to see her smile falter and then disappear completely. A pang of worry suddenly tugged at the warden, as she could hardly recall the last time she had ever chased the smile from someone's face, especially Leliana's. 

"I was- I was worried when we would have to discuss this," Leliana said softly as she moved one of her hands forward to clutch the warden's. Now Lyna's first pang of worry blossomed into outright concern as she didn't have the faintest idea to what Leliana was referencing. Not really knowing what else to do, she simply ran her thumb over the ridges of Leliana's knuckles as she waited for her to continue. 

"Lyna, please know that I do not say these words to hurt you, but I can no longer be seen openly at your side," she continued as she tried to hold onto her love's hand, but Lyna was already pulling away. Her voice became pleading as she moved forward. "Please, my love! Listen to me!"  

In no less then a few moments, the warden's entire world seemed to be falling apart. Lyna's emotions were indiscernible, as a flash of disbelief burned away into frustration and that frustration blended into dejection. She wanted to be angry and protest against such a notion, but she could not conjure up such emotions as she felt only the sharpness of melancholy pressing down on her chest instead. They had been through too much, experienced too much pain already, to be apart any longer. 

"Why? Why can I not be by your s-side once more?" Lyna managed to choke out as she manged to find her voice, as broken as it might have been. She couldn't help but let the anguish consume her as there was nothing left in the world that could have caused her pain but the absence of Leliana in her life. "Is it because I am a woman? Or is it because I am an elf?" she added bitterly, her sorrow briefly flaring up into anger.

"It's because you simply exist that causes discontent within the Chantry," Leliana replied softly as she tried to near her love, her soothing voice wrapping around the warden. "The Divine is supposed to be a chaste figure with little earthy pleasure, no? We may preform nuptials, but not partake in them," she added as she lifted Lyna's chin so that she could look at her.

Lyna could only sigh as she saw the blurry image of her love before her, feeling the other woman's hands move forward and dry the corner of her eyes. Her body was numb, unresponsive even as she noticed Leliana move closer to her. She felt as if she was a fallen soldier left on the battle field, blood and life slowly draining from their body. 

"Is that why I had to come to the Cathedral in the dead of night? So that I would not be seen be with you?" She asked weakly, voice hoarse like a whisper. She knew the answer, but wanted to hear it out loud regardless.

"Yes, love. That is why." Leliana replied as she kept her hands pressed against the warden's cheeks. For a few moments they remained still before it seemed that Leliana tired of the silence. "I must prepare for the morning sermon. There is a letter in the nightstand that will explain more." She added as leaned forward, kissing Lyna tentatively before getting up from the bed. 

As the almost noiseless sound of her love's falling footsteps ceased, a strange feeling came over the warden. Her insides felt mangled and her breaths were coming in shallow bursts as if she were on the verge of crying once again. It unnerved her beyond reason, but for the first time in her life Lyna felt completely and utterly alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came from David Weekes, who said in a tweet that if Leliana was made Divine her relationship with the warden would be a secret at first. Now, he also said that she ultimately makes the relationship known, but I figured why skip to the happy part when I could just make myself sad instead?


End file.
